


watch and learn

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Childbirth, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Giving Birth, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Questionable Anatomy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex during Childbirth, Situational Humiliation, Urethral Play, Verbal Humiliation, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: brendon signs up to be the patient for a birthing procedure demonstration for medical students. the university needs a male pregnancy patient, and he needs to give birth. plus there's a very attractive reimbursement. it's a win-win situation. right?





	watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

> see end notes for additional tags (with spoilers).

To be perfectly honest, this was not what Brendon would have chosen for his birthing procedure. But then again, even if he had a choice, Brendon supposes that there would not have been any other way. He doesn't even know who the other parent of his unborn child is, and he isn't even really able to afford the child in the first place. A string of failed relationships, alcohol and bad decisions without condoms had brought him to where he is right now. Surrounded by whitewashed walls, a white floor, a white ceiling and bright white light shining down on him... And offstage, a lecture theatre full of students.

The advertisement had stated that they needed a pregnant male for a birthing procedure demonstration for medical students. There had been an attractive offer of reimbursement, apart from the fact that all costs for the procedure would be borne by the university's medical faculty. Given how Brendon was living day to day with exactly _fifteen dollars and seventy cents_ in his bank account, having the university call him up and tell him that he had been selected had been a blessing. Never mind the fact that there would be observers staring at him during what should be a private procedure. All that mattered was that the entire thing could be over and done with for free, with payment to boot. And then Brendon could hand the baby over to that lovely couple who were willing to pay half a million dollars for his baby, with him waiving his rights to the child for eternity. Anything for his life to go back to normal again.

Right, the birthing procedure. Brendon's feet are in the medical stirrups, he's got a medical gown on and nothing else, and it feels really awkward given how he can hear people murmuring, there's the telltale scrawl of pens on paper on clipboards, and he's more than aware that people are actually _staring_. The medical gown pools around his waist, and beyond that every part of him from waist down is completely exposed. His legs are parted, strapped in because of the stirrups. His massive belly is still covered by the medical gown, but turning his head around, he can see that a camera is projecting his cock and balls, his asshole, all shaven and devoid of hair on the big screen behind him. Mortification floods him and his cheeks flush, but at the same time, knowing that so many people are looking at him? He bites back a groan, feeling his cock stir in arousal. Not good. At this rate, he's going to be hard and his cock is going to leak messily against his medical gown and _everyone_ is going to watch him orgasm, fucking pathetic. Just where the hell is the doctor anyway? Fuck, his belly is swollen and his back hurts and he really, really wants to get rid of the baby inside him. Get the child out and forget that anything had ever happened, someone had actually fucked him and bred him and got him all knocked up and _left_ afterwards.

_Look at him, is that an erection?_

_So male pregnancy patients can get aroused just before birth._

_Do you think they're still capable of orgasm before birth?_

_Look at that asshole twitching. Is that because he's about to give birth, or is he just desperate to be filled?_

_Hush, Prof Martin is coming in now!_

_Do you think Prof will answer all our questions?_

_I hope he demonstrates on the patient._

'Ahem.' A low baritone, footsteps across the room. The students beneath the stage quieten down, before chorusing _Good evening, Professor Martin._

Professor Martin beams. 'Good evening, my students. Today we have gathered to witness the birthing procedure of a male pregnant patient. I trust that we have all come with questions about the procedure, right?'

'Prof Martin, the patient's aroused! Is that normal?'

'Oh?' Professor Martin turns to look at Brendon, who has had his eyes squeezed shut ever since the realisation that his arousal was plain for everyone to see, and then he taps Brendon's cheek sharply, almost like a slap. 'Open your eyes, patient. Are you alright?'

Brendon jolts, and for a brief moment he struggles against his restraints. They had been necessary, said the nurses who had strapped him in. To prevent any unnecessary movement to jeopardise the safety of patient and child.

'Very good response. Now, let us inspect the patient's penis,' Professor Martin says, taking Brendon's cock in his hand. 'It's an average penis,' he declares, to raucous laughter from the audience. Brendon's cheeks colour, feeling Professor Martin massage his cock, rubbing a gloved thumb against his leaking slit.

'Can he orgasm?'

'Only one way to find out, hmm?'

Brendon squirms against his restraints. This was _not_ what he had signed up for, but there's no way out now. All he can do is to whimper and groan as Professor Martin jerks him off to a messy orgasm, and Brendon shouts, feeling pleasure shoot through his body, momentarily taking his mind off the pain of the pregnancy. See, he had thought that anaesthetic would be necessary but alas, it being a demonstration for students, he had to go without so that students would be able to make the relevant observations about pain thresholds of a male pregnancy. The nurses had also explained that it would be necessary for Brendon to be able to respond to stimulation so anaesthetic could not be used. Brendon had wondered what that had been all about. And now, as Brendon lies panting, chest heaving as he comes down from his orgasm in front of hundreds of students, he wonders if signing up for this had been a mistake.

There's polite applause and a few wolf whistles, and then someone shouts out 'Prof Martin, is it true that semen from a male pregnancy patient is actually as nutritious as breast milk produced by a female pregnancy patient?'

'Very astute,' Professor Martin sounds pleased. 'Would anyone like my glove?'

There are loud shouts among the audience, and Brendon recoils inwardly, hearing the sound of the glove being removed and thrown into the audience. But then again, that had explained why some of his partners had insisted on sucking his cock after his pregnancy began and doing nothing else when it came to sex with him. It hadn't been because they had been afraid of fucking him and hurting the baby. No, it had been because his semen had been fucking delicious. What the fuck.

'Now, we need to ensure all these nutrients do not go to waste.'

There's a collective _ooh_ amongst the audience, and Brendon groans. What now? He cannot open his eyes, the white light is far too bright. All he can do is lie back and _feel_, the baby kicking in his belly, Professor Martin's hand on his cock and—

'_Ahhh_!'

'The patient is reacting to the catheter being pushed into his urethra. The urethra has already been lubricated sufficiently with his semen, but it appears that it is still very sensitive. Not to worry, let me pull out the catheter slowly and lubricate it more.'

Brendon struggles to no avail. No, no _no_. He's never had anything up his pisshole before, let alone having something _fuck_ his pisshole, because that's what Professor Martin seems to be doing. Push the goddamn catheter in little by little, then pull out again, lube it up, and then thrust it into him again. Like his pisshole is nothing but another hole to be fucked. It burns, it's fucking uncomfortable but there's a strange sort of pressure building. Like it's actually _pleasurable_. Like he actually _enjoys_ having his pisshole used and stretched out in front of all these students watching him. He lets out a low whine, unable to form a coherent sentence because of the strange mix of pain and pleasure, and Professor Martin places a hand on his hip.

'You're doing well, patient. Come on, take it all in. You can do it. We need this catheter in so that any semen you release will be collected for your baby later on.'

Brendon swallows hard. Right, he can do this.

'Professor, do male pregnancy patients typically produce semen for their babies instead of breast milk?'

'It varies from patient to patient, but it typically takes a while before we can induce any form of lactation for male pregnancy patients,' Professor Martin answers, while slowly thrusting the catheter tube in and out of Brendon's urethra.

By now, Brendon finds himself actually getting off on the fact that his pisshole is being fucked. If he could, his hips would actually buck forward, eager for more, and it's embarrassing. Professor Martin pulls the catheter completely out, and then he pushes it all in in one particularly hard thrust, and that's all it takes before Brendon is shouting as he comes hard. Again. His semen shoots through the tube, and there's a strange pressure in his cock, like he's way too full, but there's nothing he can do to relieve it.

There's applause all round, and Professor Martin smiles. 'Fantastic, as we can see, the catheter is doing its job. All those precious nutrients will be stored for the baby's first meal.'

'Professor, you mentioned that lactation has to be artificially induced in male pregnancy patients. Does that mean that male nipples lack sensitivity?'

'Good question. Let's test it out, shall we?'

Brendon's eyelids fly open in panic, and he winces when the white light fills his vision. Immediately he shuts them again, trying to coil back into himself when Professor Martin rips open his medical gown. No, not this. The last shred of decency he has, to cover himself. And now he's pretty sure the camera has panned to his chest and his distended belly, and Professor Martin pinches his nipples. Pulls and tugs at both of them until they are both erect, then rubs against them with the soft pad of his thumbs. The sensation is weird, feeling the gloves against his sensitive nipples. The sensations go straight to his cock and fuck, he wants this to stop because at this rate, he's going to come again, and the horrible, _horrible_ feeling of his cock going to burst is going to happen again when he inevitably climaxes. No. Please no. Brendon whimpers, hoping that he would be able to appeal to Professor Martin to stop but alas, he continues on and on and on, unrelenting until Brendon comes with a cry. He's tearing up, fuck this is the third time in a row that he has orgasmed already. No more. He's here to give birth, not here to be toyed with and made to come over and over in front of an audience like it's a fucked up fetish show starring a male pregnancy patient.

'Class, what can we conclude?'

'There is no decreased sensitivity in a male pregnancy patient's nipples.'

'The patient is able to orgasm from his nipples alone.'

'Are those _birth contractions_, Professor?'

'Well identified! It looks like our patient's body is starting to prepare itself for the birthing procedure. His belly is quite distended, so he should be in a greater amount of pain than your average male pregnancy patient. Firstly, what we need to take note is that for your male patient, the birth canal is also the canal where bodily waste comes out from. So in order for a smooth birth procedure, we will have to deliver an enema to clean the patient out.'

There are murmuring among the student, and Brendon jerks hard against his restraints when he feels a lubed finger press against his asshole. He hasn't had anyone play with his asshole in months, he hasn't even been able to get round to playing with his ass ever since his belly had started showing, and there had always been the worry of what if the dildo or someone's cock gets shoved in filling Brendon to the brim. The whole time Professor Martin murmurs softly _you're doing so good, doing well, so good for me_, and as much as Brendon hates all of this, it gets to him. Gets to his cock, rather, because he's becoming aroused again, and he isn't even sure if it's because of Professor Martin's praise, or because of the catheter in his cock. He whines, begging for relief, and Professor Martin shushes him.

'Come on, you can take more. Just a bit more for me, you can do that, hmm? Need to get you nice and clean.'

Brendon groans, forcing himself to relax, to take all the liquid in. And then Professor Martin pulls out the nozzle of the hose he had been using to fill him, adjusting the stirrups so that Brendon has no choice but to clench hard. He's not going to let the liquid spill out of him. Not going to embarrass himself by showing a lack of control in front of these students and Professor Martin, especially after Professor Martin had been so kind to him.

'Such a good boy,' Professor Martin leans in to whisper in Brendon's ear, tweaking a nipple. He tugs hard, and that's when Brendon loses all form of control.

It takes a while for Professor Martin to clean Brendon up, but not before he pushes something into Brendon's asshole. It's cold and definitely metal, and it burns against Brendon's warm flesh.

'Now, as we can see, you need to be very careful when you deliver the enema to male pregnancy patients. A lack of preparation will result in the messy accident we saw earlier, but it is imperative that we are all prepared for anything.'

There are murmurs of assent, and Professor Martin clears his throat again.

'Now, I have inserted the speculum into the patient's anus. Anyone would like to tell me what the speculum does?'

'It serves to stretch out the anus, Professor! Gets the birth canal ready, and allows us to look in and see if the correct channel has opened up for the baby to leave the womb.'

'Excellent answer!'

There is a smattering of polite applause, which dies down quickly as soon as Professor Martin starts to work on the speculum, slowly stretching out Brendon's asshole. It feels strange, Brendon's used to being stretched out using fingers, or using someone's cock. Or having objects stretch him out. When he had been younger it had been an electric toothbrush, later on a cucumber with a condom over it. Then there had been the time when he had hooked up with a policeman and he had taken a baton up his ass, and later on his gun too, with the bullets removed, of course. Safety first. Despite all his constant worry about safety, he had gone out and had unprotected sex. Of course that would lead to pregnancy, just his screwed up luck. All the times he had let different men come inside him without protection it had been safe. Honestly, fuck his life. Fuck, back to the... Thing stretching him out. It's like someone stuck an inflatable dildo inside his asshole and was slowly inflating it to stretch him out, except he isn't getting filled by anything. He's being stretched out but he feels empty. What the fuck?

'Take a look at the screen now. I've stretched the patient's anus out now, we can look all the way in. Unfortunately, it seems that the correct channel has not quite opened up, and the patient requires some additional stimulation in order for the birthing procedure to take place.'

Murmuring breaks out among the audience, and Brendon panics. What? The correct channel hasn't opened? He needs to give birth, his contractions are fucking intense he feels like the baby has to _go_, what the fuck does the professor mean?

'But professor—'

'I will now proceed to remove the speculum to begin with the procedure to open the correct channel. Observe.'

All goes quiet, and Brendon whimpers when the object is removed from him. But his fears are put to rest immediately when something else pushes into him in one quick stroke, causing him to scream.

'The patient has already been adequately stretched out with the speculum. Most of the time, the patient's anus would be used to being stretched out, due to the nature of impregnation in the human male. If your patient is feeling jittery, you may use lubricant on your fingers and work your patient up to penetration with one or two fingers. However, if your patient is just like the one we have today, then such preparation would not be necessary. As we can see, the patient's penis has been steadily producing semen throughout our preparation process. We witnessed an orgasm when I pushed my fist into his anus.'

'Is it normal for male pregnancy patients to come when their doctors fist them?'

'Male orgasm during labour is very common. In fact, I would say that if the male pregnancy patient does not orgasm during labour, then something is very, very wrong. You would need to perform further tests on stimulating the patient if that happens. In one famous textbook example, a male pregnancy patient had to have a fucking machine strapped to him, with suckers placed on his nipples, catheter shoved into his penis with a large dildo simulating intercourse for three hours before the patient was able to have his first orgasm to begin the procedure. That is, of course, the most extreme case. Sometimes, it is also to do with the patient's sexual practices. I once had a patient who could only orgasm when someone stepped on his penis. That proved to be a very difficult birthing procedure.'

There is laughter all round, and Brendon swallows noisily. Thank fuck his body had been sensitive enough, he doesn't think he'll be able to take whatever the professor had described.

'Professor, since we cannot exactly see inside the patient's birth canal, can you describe the process to ensure the right channel opens for birth?'

'Of course. Now, the first step is to ensure that your entire fist is inside the birth canal. Remember, with male pregnancy patients, the birthing procedure is almost always done without anaesthetic. This is necessary so that the patient remains responsive to all the stimulation. Orgasm cannot be achieved otherwise, and it is necessary that we take steps to ensure that every drop of semen produced by the patient is collected to feed the baby. Remember, the nutrients that each child needs differ from patient to patient, and we need to feed the child only what the parent has produced, otherwise we run the risk of infant mortality. If you have noticed, the patient has been kept in a constant state of arousal, and he has managed to orgasm a few times. It is necessary for you to stimulate your patient into as many orgasms as you can so that the baby will have enough to feed on after birth. Thankfully, this patient makes our job easy with how responsive his body is.'

'Now, once your entire fist is inside the patient start to withdraw your fist before thrusting back in again, and repeat the action a few times just as I am doing now to mimic sexual intercourse. This is important so as to get the patient's body to recognise what it has to do.'

'Why is it a fist and not something else like a dildo, Professor?'

'Good question. Your fist is able to feel the contractions of the patient's birth canal, unlike a dildo. Furthermore, your fist is large enough so that your use of the speculum would not have been in vain, and you would be able to recognise the patient's prostate and stimulate it adequately. This is necessary because...'

'When the patient reaches orgasm, the right channel should open!'

'Indeed! As you can see, I've been thrusting my fist in and out of the patient, and we've just heard his shout. Look at the catheter — I'm sure we can see that despite having orgasmed multiple times in this session, the colour of his ejaculate is still milky white and full of nutrition.'

Brendon is crying now, the tears are flowing and the contractions in his belly are getting worse. Despite how Professor Martin had managed to wring another orgasm out of him through fisting him, he's certain he's not going to be able to take any more. He's going to faint from all of this. How could his body be so treacherous, and not recognise it was time to get rid of this wretched... Baby inside of him that has been the bane of his life for the past nine months?

After Professor Martin removes his fist, the speculum is put back in again, stretching Brendon out. Brendon whines, trying to move to no avail. No more. He has to give birth. No more.

'There appears to be some complications.'

What.

'It seems that despite our best efforts, we will have to induce birth.'

There's an excited murmur through the crowd, with a few emphatic _fuck yeahs_, and it feels Brendon with dread. _Induce_ birth? What the fuck does that even mean?

'Firstly, we have to get our patient prepared. Now, this is why we require male doctors to attend to male pregnancy patients. This is because for male pregnancy patients, the attending doctor would have to use his penis to induce birth in the patient.'

_What the fuck???_

'Now, it is understandable that most doctors would, ordinarily, not be able to get aroused at the thought of having to induce birth with his own penis. The procedure of inducing birth basically means that the doctor has to have sexual intercourse with the patient _and_ orgasm inside the patient. Furthermore, the doctor has to ensure that the patient has an orgasm in order for birth to be induced.'

This time, the students shout, they catcall, they wolf whistle, they clap and scream. Brendon wants the ground to swallow him up right now. But Professor Martin must be telling the truth about the birthing procedure of male pregnancy patients, right? After all, he's educating all these students on how to help other male pregnancy patients give birth. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down to no avail as the contractions wear on.

'As I mentioned, it would be quite difficult for some doctors to get aroused at the thought of having sexual intercourse with a heavily pregnant male patient. Thus, provisions are in place to ensure that the doctor is able to have an erection.'

There is a collective gasp from the audience, and Brendon supposes it must be from Professor Martin freeing his cock from the confines of his trousers and underwear. Is he already aroused? Or is his cock flaccid? What exactly is going to happen?

'Behold.' Professor Martin grabs Brendon roughly by his hair, fisting his hand to jerk his head back sharply before pressing the tip of his cock to Brendon's lips. 'You may use the patient's mouth as you see fit in order to work up an erection.'

Work up an erection? Brendon's gagging around Professor Martin's thick cock already, the man is so fucking hard it's crazy. His cock tastes salty and faintly of piss and he doesn't want any of this, but fuck, it's been so long since he's had the taste of cock. The taste of pre-come, the feeling of his jaw being worked to take someone's cock, to have his mouth used as nothing but a fuckhole. Oh god. What the hell has he become?

'But Professor, won't he bite?'

'From the beginning of the procedure, did anyone notice anything about the patient?'

'He keeps coming at the drop of a hat?'

Loud laughter, before Professor Martin snorts. 'Fools, not that. What have you noticed about his speech?'

'He hasn't been able to say a word, Professor!'

'Exactly! While anaesthetic is a no-no, we can, however, inject the patient with something that will allow him to become more... Pliant, so as to speak, with regard to the mouth and the jaw.'

'He came just from sucking your cock, Professor!'

'I can see movement in the birth canal, Professor!'

'Indeed,' Professor Martin announces, pulling his cock away from Brendon's mouth. 'Now, as tempting and inviting as the patient's mouth may be, you need to exercise self-control to ensure that you use his mouth simply to achieve an erection. You must not ejaculate inside his mouth, no matter how tempting it may be. Remember that you have a job to do. A noble cause, to induce birth. Your penis, pushing into the patient's anus. Having sexual intercourse with the patient, ejaculating inside him, making sure he orgasms too. That is the entire purpose of this.'

'Professor, Sir, is it always necessary to induce birth? I mean, sometimes things line up properly like—'

'Use your own discretion to figure it out. More often than not, the answer is always _yes_.'

Brendon moans, head lolling back against the headrest. How many times has he orgasmed already? It's not humanly possible for this to happen, right?

'Now let us begin the process to induce birth. I'm going to remove the speculum. We need to do this swiftly, pull out the speculum and ensure that you push your penis into the patient's birth canal as quickly as you can. Of course, you should always lubricate your penis first.'

'Professor, do we have to fuck the patient raw?'

'Mind your language,' Professor Martin says reproaches the offending student sharply. 'But of course, we must. Sexual intercourse with the patient has to take place without the use of any form of contraceptives. No condoms at all. This is so that the patient's body will be able to absorb your ejaculate, which will help to induce birth. If we recall, when was all sexually transmitted diseases eradicated?'

'A hundred and twenty two years ago, Professor Martin!'

'Yes. There is nothing to be worried about, and your semen will not be able to impregnate the patient either. Now, some doctors like to keep the speculum inside the male patient as they commence sexual intercourse. This is something extremely dangerous, as it risks injury to the doctor, baby and patient. Watch carefully as I remove the speculum and then penetrate the patient.'

Brendon cries out, feeling Professor Martin thrust into him. Oh fuck, the professor is so thick, impossibly thick, like he's still swelling up inside him. And then he pulls out, slams into him again, over and over, the sound of his balls slapping against Brendon's ass echoing throughout the room. At this rate he's going to come again, fuck, he hasn't had sex like this in way too long, he's going to _fuck_, wait what the fuck was that? Something's happening, something's moving inside him. Could it be?

'Build up a rhythm when you commence intercourse with the patient. Pull out, thrust back in.'

'Professor, isn't he already loose from the speculum and your fist? How can you find any pleasure for yourself in such a loose hole?'

'You underestimate the human body,' Professor Martin chides, continuing to fuck Brendon leisurely, ignoring Brendon's cries. 'Despite the stretching, the birth canal will still be able to mould itself to fit your penis. In fact, the patient is squeezing down on me as I speak. It is possible to derive enough pleasure for you to orgasm inside the patient.'

'What if the patient cannot come from intercourse and would require additional stimulation of his penis?'

'As we can see, the patient's penis is currently stuffed with a catheter. Previously we saw how the patient achieved orgasm as I pushed the catheter into him. Now, some doctors like to continue stimulating their patient's urethra for the patient to ejaculate. In my opinion, however, it is not advisable to stimulate the patient's penis directly, even with the catheter. Instead, you may want to seek out the patient's testicles or his nipples for stimulation. Now, while you stimulate the patient, make sure you continue with sexual intercourse. You may slow down, however, when you stimulate the patient. For example, you may follow how I am taking the patient's testicles in my hand. Fondling would usually do the trick. All I am doing right now is merely lightly holding the patient's testicles, and he is already feeling its effects. But sometimes you might need to be a bit more rough. For example, you could pull at the skin, pinch the testicles or even better, squeeze down really hard for extra stimulation.'

Brendon screams. The stimulation of his balls is more than he can take, and he's pretty sure that right now, he's starting to give birth already. There's something _moving_ inside him, something big and it's stretching him out, but the Professor isn't withdrawing from him. Instead he's fucking him with renewed vigour, pushing whatever it is back inside Brendon instead, withdrawing then slamming back in again and again. Fuck, it's his baby, isn't it? His body is trying to give birth but he doesn't have energy to struggle against his restrains any more. All he can do is just lie there, thighs splayed impossibly wide thanks to the stirrups and let the professor fuck his baby back into him, denying his birth. God, what sort of fucked up shit is this? His eyes are so dry they hurt now, and he has no tears left to cry.

This time, Professor Martin reaches for Brendon's nipples. He tugs hard at them, before pushing into Brendon for a final time, coming inside him with a muffled shout.

There's loud applause from the audience, some fuckers demand for an encore and Brendon, fuck, he's coming again, semen all collected and shooting up that goddamn catheter. He's exhausted beyond belief now, his nipples are sore and his balls feel like they don't belong to him any more, and he doesn't even want to know how his cock looks like. When the professor finally moves, withdrawing from Brendon, Brendon feels it again. Something is moving, preparing to come out of him.

'Professor, do you think you could fuck him with his baby? He would get off on it, wouldn't he?'

'Now now, that's unethical,' Professor Martin chides.

Brendon moves against his restraints with renewed vigour. No fucking way. It's one thing for a doctor to fuck him and deny his birth in front of an audience, but to fuck him with his own baby? What the fuck?

'Come on Prof, don't you want to find out?'

Professor Martin chuckles. 'Like I said, it's unethical. But then again, it appears that the baby is in a weird position, it seems that... The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's head and possibly, the neck as well.'

'Professor—'

'Now, let's take note. We need to remove the baby with care instead of letting the patient deliver the baby naturally. It would be highly dangerous and the baby might die if we allowed for a natural birth.'

_No no no no no no no_

Brendon screams again when he feels something being pushed back into him. Oh god. Is there even an umbilical cord wrapped around his baby's neck? He doesn't even know. All he knows is that the baby is slowly pulled and pushed and pulled from him. As if it's a huge dildo, wriggling around in him, trying to shove right inside his womb before pulling out again. Like what that piece of shit student had suggested, he's being fucked by his own baby. And the worst part of it is that he's actually getting off on it, somehow his prostate keeps getting stimulated and fuck, _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_—

'It's a healthy baby boy!'

There is thunderous applause, with much cheering, and Brendon feels exhausted beyond belief. It's finally over, he had orgasmed when Professor Martin had delivered his baby but now, mere moments later? His cock is still twitching unbelievably, like he might be about to orgasm again. He can vaguely make out Professor Martin telling him that he has done well, his legs ache from being held in position in the stirrups for far too long. He shouldn't be able to feel any pleasure given his exhaustion, but this time it feels like his cock might actually burst when Professor Martin yanks the catheter out, and then he comes so hard that he blacks out.

Brendon is sure that he has already given birth. But here he is, strapped to stirrups, arms restrained, with his belly distended and painful. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, bright white light... And the murmur of students from off stage. What?

_Look at him, is that an erection?_

_So male pregnancy patients can get aroused just before birth._

_Do you think they're still capable of orgasm before birth?_

_Look at that asshole twitching. Is that because he's about to give birth, or is he just desperate to be filled?_

No, it cannot be. He has heard all of this before. It has to be a bad dream, right? The human body is only capable of giving birth once. The baby kicks him hard, and he yelps. Could he have been hallucinating then? Just a dream? Did they give him anaesthetic?

_Hush, Prof Martin is coming in now!_

_Do you think Prof will answer all our questions?_

_I hope he demonstrates on the patient._

'Ahem.' A low baritone, footsteps across the room. The students beneath the stage quieten down, before chorusing _Good evening, Professor Martin._

'Good evening, my students. Today we have gathered to witness the birthing procedure of a male pregnant patient. I trust that we have all come with questions about the procedure, right?'

Oh, _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> fic involves the mpreg patient being fucked by his own baby. also birth denial? and a time loop.
> 
> tysm I for the beta. this was wild lol.


End file.
